


Character References

by Vaderisbae



Series: Tales of the Commander [3]
Category: Mercy Thompson Series - Patricia Briggs, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaderisbae/pseuds/Vaderisbae
Summary: I don't know if anyone else has a hard time visualizing things like I do, but I collected a bunch of photos for references when describing the werewolves. I thought some of you might like to see how I pictured the different wolves I've described.Disclaimer: I do not own any of these photos. All credit and rights go to the original owners. I just pulled these off of google, so they should be easy enough to find if you want to find the originals.
Series: Tales of the Commander [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695346
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Character References

Lexa (don't laugh at my janky-ass photoshop skills, this is literally the best I could do)

Anya: I liked how the black and tan mottling reminded me of her hair in the show

Octavia: I liked the coloring pattern of this picture, but in my story her fur is redder. I wanted her wolf to be reminiscent of _Blodreina_

Bellamy: I always imagine him as a german shepherd because he's just so damn overprotective and wary of anyone who might hurt his sister. I loooove german shepherds, but there's a reason they were used to herd and protect livestock

Lincoln: He always seemed like a timber wolf to me, big and beautifully silver. And I like how cute the black accents on the face and ears makes him!

Niylah: To me, she would be as gold as honey to match her Southern sweetness.

Gustus: He just had to be a beefy black wolf, my brain would not let me make him anything else.

Nyko: He's one of my favorite characters, even if he is more of a side character. I like that he's a healer and calming presence in the pack.

Aden: I know this picture is of a fox, not a wolf, but look at that cute wittle face :3. I think Aden's wolf would be adorable and the pack would tease him constantly for it. I like the facial markings of the first picture and the black stripe in the second.

Ryder: We haven't really seen much of him yet, but I love how several other fics have fleshed him out as a character. Depending on how this series goes, hopefully we get to see more of his personality.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot about Finn. Finn: Colored like an African Wild Dog, thin fur more like a wolf's summer coat than anything.


End file.
